


No Name

by fefe0826



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826
Summary: #rtk發想#草草寫下 #開放式結局 #FIN
Kudos: 15





	No Name

**Author's Note:**

> rtk二次競演預告片延伸

  
  
  
  
  
  


*

要下雨了。

李抒澔緩緩起身，有些不情願的，原本只是在天台上避難，被陽光曬得昏昏欲睡地假寐，一滴雨落在臉上，然後就聞見了空氣裏那股腥潮的氣味。

只要安分，一切就會好轉，反正是個眨眼就過的雨季。

進這間學校也不過一個星期，卻好像睡慣了頂樓，沒什麼睡意的話就若無其事地趴在天台上的欄杆居高臨下，什麼也不想；除了偶爾躲在音樂室練唱，周遭還沒有一樣東西可稱得上是感興趣的；當然，如果小個子出現的話，還可算是個例外。

李抒澔輕輕伸展著壓麻的小腿，靠在欄杆上的他往下看著，臉上露出了點狡猾的笑意。

哦— 什麼時候來了？

正對著天台的下方是個挑高的穿堂，整面牆都鋪了鏡子，小個子正在練舞，獨自奪目，看起來很困難的舞步，跳起來一派輕鬆的樣子，明明沒人在看，卻無所謂陶醉而享受的表情。

*

作業本從窗口拋出，直落在二樓的冷氣機台上，說高不高，但要爬上去拿回來也是要冒生命危險。

原以為那是只鴿子，不過卻是和平的唱反調。

在以前的學校，李抒澔看過被快乾膠填滿充電孔的手機，也看過一只昆蟲被惡意地丟進課本，碰的一聲壓扁，就等著未來掀開書頁，活生生彈了許多支離破碎出來好嚇哭弱者。但李抒澔就只是看著，他不想惹麻煩，真的、真的只想安分度過雨季。

然後小個子就從窗口探出頭來，估計不會發現李抒澔正趴在天台上看著。

啊，就是你吧，大家欺負的對象；李抒澔真的是這樣想的。  
乖順的瀏海，制服也穿得一副乖乖牌的樣子。

*

李抒澔輕而易舉地搆到了本子，本來他運動神經就不錯，朋友會取笑他是個根本過動，逮到機會就爬上爬下、翻跟斗什麼的；空有一身特技無處可去，此時用作英雄救美也好。  
翻過本子，上面的名字看起來還真的像是個女的；李抒澔一時沒反應過來，小個子便站在身後盯著自己手中的東西看，一副那東西是他的樣子。

李抒澔愣了愣，遲疑地。  
「你的？」這不可能。

謝謝。  
但小個子說著伸手接過，還跟自己來了個彎腰垂直九十度鞠躬。

可惜沒記住那名字，也幸虧不用記得那名字，迂迴繞過一道道走廊，李抒澔看見小個子又將本子遞給一位女同學，女同學正哭哭啼啼地道謝。

啊，原來是模範生。  
還是自己沒做成的那種模範生。  
帥氣地安慰女同學，一副那不是需要特別感謝的樣子。  
當然了，是我把本子給弄下來的，要也是感謝我，李抒澔心想。

*

熱鬧繁華的鬧區，能塞得進人潮的地方都開滿了商店，酒吧、餐廳，觀光客愛去的夜店，充滿魅力，誰去理會暗巷裏一群混混正圍著一個弱小的學生。  
不對，那被推在牆上的人的身高顯著，怎麼樣也不像是那種被欺負的人，李抒澔心想。

夾在混混當中一隻手伸了出來，揪著高個兒的領子恐嚇，罵咧咧地搶了皮夾翻出了幾張大鈔就往自己的褲袋裡塞。  
李抒澔不想管事，猶豫了一會還是掏了手機出來；就是在這時候，突然看見那惡意的手是屬於誰的。雖然戴在臉上的眼鏡摘了，也能輕鬆認出那是跳舞的小個子。

*

金英助放下了手機，警察局的那個號碼最終沒有撥通；工作了一天雖然疲憊，但他剛完成了一個困難的專案，似乎所有事情的都是那樣進展順利，甚至賦予他一種能夠改變世界的力量，就像鋼鐵俠。

比起報警，他更應該追上那個走入歧途的學生，然後好心地帶他去附近的咖啡店，當然只能讓他喝甜甜的熱可可，並且自己語重心長地跟他講述人生道理。  
自己，應該也算是個成功人士吧？說出來的話，也算有點品質保證？

「嘿！」  
金英助很快追上那個學生，並且自信滿滿地叫住他。

直到那個學生轉過身來，金英助卻瞬間不知該如何開口；有些後悔莫及，自己是哪根神經不對，突發那個自信跟年輕人攀談；何況對方還一臉無辜乖巧的模樣，該不會是自己認錯人了吧。  
但確實是，那樣不妥的事情確實發生在自己眼前，金英助突然又想到什麼，被自己善心給感動不已。  
「小朋友，你家裡是不是缺錢？」

對方似乎愣了一下。

「大叔，我不是做那種的。」

是，叫別人小朋友是什麼鬼，直接問是不是缺錢又是什麼鬼？  
金英助羞愧地想要成為鋼鐵俠，急急啟動腳下的動力裝甲，將自己發射升空，直送到一百英里外的長島總部，然後醉死在滿冰箱的啤酒堆裡。

*

雨終於下了，很大。

李建熙看著手中的傘，被折成三節，垂著的布料破咧咧的；他特別交代司機今天不要來接送，這下真的要淋雨回去。  
賓士錯誤地停在校門的時候，李建熙焦急抱怨著，但事情已經鑄成，他只能頭低低地走下車，接受眾人的目光洗禮。

李建熙稱不上是權貴，反而更像是被譏笑的假富人，然後麻煩就開始不斷找上門來。  
李建熙還喜歡唱歌，他有崇拜的歌手，覺得他們獨特又有魅力，他的夢想是希望有一天自己也能成為那樣的歌手⋯

好矛盾。  
在學校，他是那麼拼命地想跟大家一模一樣，不要發現他的身高，不要發現他很膽小，也不要發現他擁有一個獨特又美麗的靈魂。

淋在臉上的雨突然消失了，傘面直接壓在李建熙的臉上。  
他冷不防啊啊啊啊地叫了出來。

「安靜一點。」

李建熙看向那個遞出傘的人，比自己矮了那麼一大截，雖然戴著眼鏡，但分明就是昨天那個欺負自己的”大”惡霸。  
李建熙又你你你你地喊了出來。

「⋯怎麼有辦法這麼吵。」

李建熙很怕下一秒又被許多人圍著，突然，幾張鈔票舉在他的面前。

「很抱歉，沒辦法還給你全部。本來以為我在的話，那群人比較不會失控⋯」

猶豫再三，李建熙終於怯怯地接過善意，其實他很容易輕易相信對方，尤其這樣對著自己鞠躬道歉的人；或許是有什麼難言之隱吧，很快地， 李建熙就替對方想好了理由。

「一起走？你的傘⋯壞了。」眼前的“大”惡霸說。

然後李建熙就跟“大”惡霸一起走；李建熙高大的身軀有一半都在傘外淋雨，但他還是乖乖地讓旁邊的小個子替他撐傘。

*

聽見更衣室傳來聲響，李抒澔趕緊把那件制服塞進包裡，將置物櫃恢復原狀，匆匆忙忙地逃進樹叢，像隻野生松鼠。  
不意外地，下午呂煥雄就只能穿著運動外套上課，運動外套下什麼也沒有，而同學的譏笑與作弄讓一天變得又慢又冗。

李抒澔是從偷來的制服弄到名字的，然後再從佈告欄的名單上得知，呂煥雄不只是個校霸，還是個萬年榜首。  


  
*

天台的燕子忙進忙出，正在築巢。

咳——啐！

但逗留在走廊的圍牆上的那群，可不是燕子，是聚集著欺負人的可惡麻雀，往下吐了口唾液便咻咻咻地全飛往牆下躲著，唧唧唧唧笑著。  
唾液啪嗒一聲就掉進四樓的那顆鳥巢頭裡，結果大家都在笑。

李抒澔在天台上看見滑稽景象，也忍不住笑。

之後從天空落下來的除了液體，還有筆盒跟莫名可愛的小手帳，唏哩嘩啦的全部掉進水溝裡。

「反正又不貴，再買不就有了？奇怪耶？」

那群麻雀還是嘻嘻嘻嘻地一直笑著，可是李抒澔又突然覺得沒那麼好笑了。

周遭依舊沒什麼有趣的事物，所以李抒澔便開始在人群裏尋找小個子的身影，最後，終於在教師職員室的窗邊發現他。  
只見他在辦公桌那疊作業中東翻西找，從裏邊抽出一本撕下一頁就塞進自己的褲袋裏。

李抒澔突然有個奇怪的記憶嘣地掉了出來。

以前學校，班上好像也有這麼一號人物。是榜首、是班代、好像還是學生會長；背後卻總是跟著混混，也跟著崇拜羨慕的目光；是學校升學率保證的重要人物，還是老師特別看重的學生。  
但那樣的學生會犯罪，大概是因為擁有免死金牌的手太過方便。  
那樣的學生會提供作業，提供答案，也挑選著大家的出氣筒，像值日生一樣輪流著；索性睜一隻眼閉一隻，或是利用職權，悄悄抹去告密者；大家都是他的朋友，也都不是他的朋友，那樣的學生觀察著空氣中的氛圍，適時地出手干預，最後像走鋼索一樣活著，運作著不穩定平衡。

*

全球統計，每一分鐘發生在世界上的糾紛，一百起裡面，就有十起都跟搶車位有關。  
這也是為什麼金英助在街區繞了十來圈，才終於找到那小而珍貴的停車格。

想來有點可笑，明明是個大人了，衝動起來的時候像打了十幾劑的青春激素，暴躁又固執，僅僅是因為恰巧瞥見了熟悉的身影。

然後他三步併作兩步地跑進咖啡廳，看見打工的小朋友還在櫃檯，金英助有些欣喜；小朋友穿的大概是咖啡廳的制服，又是圓帽又是圍裙，還戴著上次沒有注意到的圓框眼鏡，金英助心想是不是又得報警，順便詢問店家是否正在非法雇用童工？

「先生今天想喝什麼？」

胸前掛著寫著“煥雄”名字的小朋友，滿載著敬業笑容詢問著，表情毫無破綻，似乎不記得那天發生的事情。  
也好，金英助也不願承認自己是那天的”大叔“。

「美式咖啡，冰的。」這次要像個成熟大人。

「加糖還是奶精嗎？我們店也可以額外附上熱牛奶喔？」小朋友問。

「我不喝有糖的。」金英助決心要演活安東尼史塔克，唯一美中不足的是，他忘了把那副在車上常用的淺色墨鏡戴在臉上；金英助被自己腦內的演技給懾服，一下子控制不了臉上的微笑表情。  
「還有，再一杯熱可可。」

小朋友突然滿臉疑惑。  
「⋯⋯那個⋯我們熱可可沒有做無糖的喔，可以嗎？」

金英助的微笑僵在臉上。  
這個時候如果問，吶，因為熱可可是要給你喝的，你喜歡喝甜的嗎，小朋友？  
擺到各種層面去鑑賞，這又是什麼鬼劇本，除了撕碎之外別無他法⋯⋯

「⋯沒關係，不是我要喝的。」金英助虛弱地說，鑲在胸口的動力能源，好像就快要消耗殆盡了。

身穿金屬盔甲的大人物，卸去之後，又會變成什麼？金英助驚覺自己不小心穿到初代裝甲，不堪一擊，像堆破銅爛鐵跟車體一起散落在停車格裡。

外帶用的杯套上寫著“金大叔”，外加一個鬼臉，無疑是本日的最重磅打擊。

*

烏雲密佈看起來十分陰鬱，不過氣象報告的確說了，今天的降雨量是零。

長條條的高個子站在天台上，李抒澔一下子就認出是那個被壓在暗巷的“顯著身長”。  
“顯著身長”在那座像是階梯的圍牆邊猶疑，走上去半晌，又害怕地退了回來。

李抒澔皺了皺眉，今天想睡午覺是做白日夢了，甚至，還要記得處理自己留在門把上的指紋，以免真的出了人命的時候，警察找上門來。

唉⋯⋯⋯

「從這裡跳下去，不到兩秒就會結束喔。」  
李抒澔想要安分的希望，看來在今年雨季結束前，是不能如願了。

被突然出現的聲音嚇了一跳，“顯著身長”的叫聲比想像中都還要悲慘，不知道詳情的人，大概以為他已經縱身一跳。  
「從二十幾層樓跳下去也只要四秒而已。」李抒澔的理科成績一向不錯，忍不住就心算了一下。

「⋯真的？」對方被李抒澔唬的一愣一愣。

「對呀，因為時間很短，你先想好你是要正面著地，還是背面呢？這些可能性，都要先考慮一下再跳喔，因為跳下去就來不及了。」

“顯著身長”緊攀著牆邊的鐵絲網，好像還真的在認真思考這個問題。  
哪來的傻子，這還用考慮，李抒澔想。

通常都是選擇往後一躺，看著天空，不就結束了嗎？

*

呂煥雄看著金大叔開來的車，雖然不是什麼名貴轎車，但那種樸實的，可以遮風擋雨的，就足夠好。

領了這個月的薪水之後，就可以把欠李建熙的都還清了，然後自己還要努力練舞，希望有一天可以用跳舞賺錢，買一台像金大叔那樣的車，載姪子出去玩。

在公園被搭訕的時候，呂煥雄本能地想要拔腿就跑，不知道出自什麼理由，最後忍了下來，聽對方把話說完了；他想，金大叔可能也不是什麼壞人。  
要說壞人的話，自己才是最壞的那個。

「小朋友，你手機借我一下。」在咖啡店裡，坐在對面的金大叔說。

呂煥雄咕嘟一聲把那口熱可可吞了下去，是不是很甜他不知道，即使他比較喜歡有著香氣和澀味的茶拿鐵。  
金大叔果然還是很可疑啊；礙於對方是咖啡店的常客，呂煥雄還是基於禮貌地遞出手機，他想，如果真有什麼不妥的話，拒接電話、還是換個打工場所，大概也不會真的惹禍上身吧？

手機拿回來的時候，通訊錄上已經多了一個新的名字。

“金英助♡”

「遇到麻煩就打這支電話，以後不要再⋯」  
想了一星期的長篇劇作到了嘴邊，金英助竟然消了自信，難得地沒有表現出來。  
「現在年輕人都用什麼表情符號啊？我覺得好像有點尷尬就在後面加了一個愛心。」

呂煥雄依舊十分敬業，瞪著那名字，忍著翻白眼的衝動，在通訊錄上做了些微小的修正，然後笑臉迎人地⋯  
「這樣。」呂煥雄舉著手機，在金英助面前晃了晃。

“金 ~~英助♡~~ 大叔”

就算金大叔很好，呂煥雄果然還是不能接受；反正不是同個世界的人，事情解釋起來就特別⋯麻煩又難以收拾。

像平常這樣，呂煥雄又啜了一口熱可可。  
偶爾跟金大叔蹭點甜的就好。

*

呂煥雄將手伸進抽屜。

不是每次都會摸到黏糊糊又發臭的東西，至少今天沒有；一開始很噁心，久了也逐漸麻木；就跟恐怖箱一樣，勇敢地去碰觸之後就再也不怕了，反正都是無法傷害他的、泡在馬桶裏的抹布，或是死掉的老鼠。

紙張的觸感從掌心傳來，不過卻不是他熟悉的；反正又是惡作劇之類，把誰的東西跟誰的交換藏起來那樣。

無聊，他在心裏咒罵，然後抽出那疊紙。

那是一份早該在一個月前就寄到藝術學院的申請文件。  
上課鐘聲突然響起，他環顧四周，同學們，不像是人類，反倒像是昆蟲那樣全部湧進來的時候，就碰的一聲闔上了教室門，教室裡的全體都在假裝不知情、好像都是無辜的，然後就一起被壓死在這個空間裡。

申請文件上寫的地址是呵呵呵呵地獄，難堪又下流的字到處都是；屬於呂煥雄的名字欄位被塗塗抹抹，只要出現，全都要塗鴉成令人發笑的東西。

呂——、呂——、呂——。  
就好像名字真的被奪走了那樣。

身為班長的呂——依舊挺直背脊站了起來。

「⋯現在開始點名。」

呂——不清楚腦袋是不是有在思考，還是只是照著名單上念，然後用筆尖把那些名字一個、又一個劃掉。

以前談夢想內心會澎湃，會流淚；但從現在開始，不過都是別人的事。

全部劃掉。

*

李抒澔覺得自己好像有儲物症。

過度收集著各式各樣的垃圾、危險性發言、有損心情、毫無價值的記憶；甚至，他的包裏還有呂煥雄那件制服。現在，他又撿到了揉成一團的申請書，上面畫著不衛生的生殖器官，但李抒澔還是把那張紙收進了包裡。

從天台往下看，穿堂的鏡子全被打破了，小個子大概也不會再出現了，至少這陣子不會。

「沒意思。」

李抒澔從欄杆上退了回來，躺在他熟悉的位置上睡去。

雨季好像結束了，學生正在操場繞著圈跑，一些叫不出名字的野花還開在原本的位置上，有些則被連根拔起，早一點、晚一點，最後都會流進水溝裡。

  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN. 

  
  
  


[All Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/works)

  
  
  
  
  


1\. The default instance has no name.  
2\. However, if no name is defined, _ValueError _is raised.__  
3\. There is no right or wrong way to name things in your own database.  
4\. Despite its uniqueness, what is important, though, is that the naming should stay consistent to the conventions of society.

\---- SQL 3.x.x documentation


End file.
